A Midnight Waik
by GooberGirl
Summary: Set in the past of Harry Potter When James and every one is in school. I am Really bad at grammar and this is most likely a SerenaSeverus but that is subject to change


Heres my third story i hope u like it but if u dont tell me y and i'll try and fix it that is unless it has some thing to do with the plot. Thank u and VOTE 4 COUPLES!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own any thing and if i did i would have lost it in the ever ending void that is my room:)  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ A MIDNIGHT WALK `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It was a busy day at Hogwarts, it was the begining of winter holiday and the decorating has begun. Only a few students were staying at hogwarts over holiday. Some because they were not wanted at home and some to torture others with out the prying eye of one Lily Evans and some because they just wanted a quiet 2 weeks. Those people were in for a big surprise. The people who are staying consist of one James Potter, one Sirius Black, one Remus Lupin, one Rei Hino, one Mina Aino, one Serena Tsukino,and one Severus Snape.  
  
Severus being the only slytherin at school besides Rei, she is a disgrace to the house, he was rather lonely. He was one of the people who was not wanted at home and the Mauders (sp?) , James, Sirius, and Remus, (the people who stayed to torture snape) had no problem in reminding him of that any chance they got. In fact the only Mauder who could pass as a desent human being was Remus. He was rather like Snape in fact he was not really wanted at home ether for you see he is a werewolf. He was quiet and nice he loved to read and toturing snape about somthing he was expiriecing was wrong to him as was it wrong to one Serena Tsukino.  
  
Serena was far from perfect but kind hearted even if her best friend Rei seemed evil. She was not like the other Griffindors (sp?) she did not hate people for the house they were in but for how they acted and treated other people. but she could see that as every one just thought snape was evil but he was just lonely. She , unlike Remus, was not a very good student she found it boring and inactive and one thing you could say about her was that she was active.  
  
Snape was posibly Serenas exact opposite. He was mean and cold hearted very inteligent but not wise. He was to rapped up in hurt to see things as they really were and to hurt to let any one warm his cold heart. his family did not want him and he honestly did not want his family but it still hurt each time he got the letter telling him to stay at school and not to come home. He as i said was very smart and loved to read his favorite classes were potions because that was one thing he was better at then James and DADA because he honestly found that class fasinating. His house mate Rei was actually very similar even if neither one would admit it.  
  
Rei was an interesting person all the Slytherins hated her because she was best friends with a Griffindor and most of the Griffindors hated her because of her house. She didnt care at all she had two best friends and she would protect them with her life well... at least serena. Rei got O.K grades in most of her classes but she exelled in divination after all she is a seer. She liked reading books but what she really loved to do was read her mystic fire or any other fire . She and her friends were the only people who stayed for the quiet. Well Mina also stayed for the boys.  
  
Mina was in a word a ditz. All she did was look at boys and eat. She was loyal and sweet and got dismal grades. that could change if she ever picked up a book but she believed reading gave her wrinkles. like most Griffindors she only passed her classes from copying from Remus. Not like he would ever know that of couse. Her favorite boy to watch was the one and only (thank god we could only handle one) Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius was an idiot his worst enimies were Snape and Malfoy and his best friends were James and Remus. He loved to play jokes on people and took joy in slytherin pain. He was a lady killer and all the girls wanted him all but the one he wanted. Serena was the only girl that refused to date him. his best friend James also was in love with her and not to mention Lily.  
  
James Potter was the leader of the Mauders and prank king he was god or at least thats what he thought. He was in love with to girls Lily Evans and Serena Tsukino. He really loved Lily but since he was the most hasome boy in school and Serena was the most beautiful girl in school it was their job to date or at least thats what he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Note: this is a boring chapter i know but its just the intro and its mostly for you to see what the caracters are like and to choose the couples. Thank you all for reading i love u ha j/k but i will love u if u review:) 


End file.
